For the dreams that have faded, never forget them.
by Amaye
Summary: !!!WARNING!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT YET BEATEN FINAL FANTASY X!!! Chapter 3 is now up!!! Sorry for the long delay!!
1. The End

The giant Aeon-- Braska's Finally Summoning-- transformed back into Jecht. He stood in the center of the arena, wavering. He was dying.  
  
Auron watched as his old friend died before him. "....." He had nothing to say. He bowed his head; then as if he knew what was coming, he stepped aside as Tidus ran past him.  
  
Tidus ran toward his father, Jecht, catching him right before he fell. For a moment, they embraced in a hug. Tidus situated Jecht in a laying position. Tidus held his upper half, crying.  
  
"....Heh.. you're gonna cry.... you always cry.... see, you're cryin'." He chuckled wearily. Tidus cried. He didn't care anymore. His tears streaked down his cheeks and into his mouth.  
  
"...I hate you, Dad." he sobbed. "But you know.... for the first time I'm glad........ to have you as my.... father."  
  
Jecht smiled weakly. Yuna stepped forward from behind Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku. "Sir Jecht.... I--"  
  
He interrupted her. "Yuna, there's no time! The Aeons!" The purple hooded boy fayth appeared. "We Aeons!" Jecht spoke again. "Call them!" "Call us!" repeated the fayth.  
  
"Yes," replied Yuna. She took out her Summoner's staff. Yu Yevon flew in circles around them, getting a bit close. "YOU STAY AWAY!" Yelled Tidus, while swiping his hand through the air. Jecht's body had begun breaking apart and turning into pyreflies. He held his hand out, as if longing to be with his son, but it was too late. Jecht's body was now dead and in the form of pyreflies. His soul was now at the Farplane.  
  
The ground shook, causing everyone to fall. Tidus slowly lifted his head to find Yuna standing with her staff out. He stood up. "Yuna!" he yelled. Yuna nodded and summoned her Aeons.  
  
*Auron, Yuna, and Tidus fight and kill Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, and Bahamut, then Yu Yevon himself..... moments later...*  
  
Yuna danced and twirled her staff, sending her poor Aeons to the Farplane. She caught sight of Shiva and Valefor as they shattered into blue dust. Sin's fin, too, broke apart. The airship gently flew out from Sin, just in time to see it spread across the Calm Lands. Yuna finished her dance only to see that Auron, too, was being sent.  
  
He had a small smile on his face. "...Don't stop." Yuna stopped nontheless. "But, I.." he interrupted her. "...It's been...... long enough." He walked past everyone, pausing at Kimahri to pat him on the chest. He took out his sword and swung it over his shoulder. He proceeded to walk to the center of the arena; pyreflies flew everywhere. He turned, just before his sending was finished. He looked at Tidus. "This is your world now!" .....he was gone.  
  
They were back on the airship, flying toward the sun rising. Everyone was happy; Tidus, too, despite the fact his father was now dead. He felt something wrong and looked at his hands. They changed green and black and transparent for a moment. He looked up to find Yuna standing in front of him.  
  
She shook her head. He tucked his hands in his back pockets. "...Yuna, I have to go." She shook her head again. He took his hands out. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand.... Goodbye!" he jogged toward the center of the airship.  
  
Rikku piped up, "You'll be coming back...?!" Tidus stopped to look at the sunset once more. He turned around as soon as he heard Kimahri yell, "Yuna!" She was running toward him, crying, arms extended.  
  
He extended his arms to catch her. She reached him, closing her arms as soon as she was near him. She gasped and stumbled, falling through Tidus. He stood, sadly, staring at his semi-transparent hands and closed his eyes as pyreflies flew around him.  
  
Yuna lay on her stomach near the edge of the airship as one of Tidus' pyreflies flew near her face. She slowly got to her knees, then stood up. She stared at the sunset, then closed her eyes, softly murmuring, "I love you." Tidus turned around, shocked. He then realized that he truly loved her too. He slowly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her chest/neck area. He couldn't feel her at all, but being with her was what mattered to him. He rested the side of his face against the side of her head. He closed his eyes, then opened them while he walked through Yuna. He inhaled deeply and ran, jumping off the airship when he got to the edge. He glided past Braska, Auron, then Jecht. When he reached Jecht, he gave him a high-five then felt peace and calm sweep over him. He was dead.  
  
Yuna stood on the docks of Besaid Village, whistling with all her might. "Tidus.... please answer.." she thought. She whistled again, but stopped when she heard Lulu.  
  
"...Yuna, it's time." She turned and headed toward the S.S. Liki. Yuna sighed and stared into the water, eventually turning and following Lulu.  
  
Yuna approached the podium at Luca Stadium, feeling a bit nervous. She cleared her throat, "...Everyone... Everyone has lost something precious. Friends.... family.... and dreams. Now, Sin is finally dead, never to return!" The people of Luca cheered loudly. "Now we can build new dreams, new homes, and families! It may take a while, but we have time." She turned and saw Kimahri, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka smiling at her. Wakka motioned to her that she did a good job.  
  
She turned to face the crowd once more. "...One more thing. For the friends and family we have lost........ and the dreams that have faded.... Never forget them." The crowd gave one final cheer.  
  
Meanwhile, activity slowly arose in the water of Besaid Village. pyreflies flew around a bundled up body; one passed through it.  
  
Tidus lifted his head, awakening. He extended his arms and legs, stretching. He felt immense happiness rush over him as he swam toward the surface. Sunlight shown on his face as his head peeked out from the water.................... 


	2. The Isle of Besaid

((Hey, everyone… I'm REALLY sorry for ruining the ending for some people… I can't express how sorry I am… I'm REALLY sorry!!))  
  
It had been about three hours since her speech. Yuna sat quietly on the docks of the Island of Besaid, allowing her small feet dip in and out of the water. The sun was slowly setting as she painfully sighed; She had truly loved Tidus. She closed her eyes, remembering the conversation her and Tidus had…  
  
Yuna smiled at Tidus. "Hey, follow me!" she led him to a balcony-type structure. Tidus had his head bowed like he had something on his mind.  
  
"Watch!" Yuna brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. Tidus had that kind of look on his face like, "Maybe you shouldn't do that." He shuffled his feet. "You got pretty good.. You've been practicing."  
  
She faced him. "You look sad." He shrugged. "Maybe." She smiled. "Wanna scream?" Tidus chuckled. "I don't think that'll help this time…"  
  
Yuna smiled. "…You know, it's kind of embarrassing to say this myself, but.. Summoners and their Guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light, you know?"  
  
She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. "…Tidus… Why?" she got to her feet. "Why did you have to leave me?!" she cried. She sobbed like she did at Macalania Lake, only this time, Tidus wasn't there to comfort her.  
  
Lulu watched Yuna from Wakka's small hut in the heart of the village. She sighed and looked at Wakka. "She's getting much worse..." Wakka scratched his nose. "Yeah… It's sad to see her like that, ya?" Lulu shook her head. "If only Tidus were here…" she bowed her head. Her, like Yuna, still believed that Tidus was still out there, somewhere. Wakka nodded. "…Dammit… First Chappu, now Tidus, and Sir Auron."  
  
Lulu looked out the window once more to check on Yuna, who was still crying on the docks. Wakka sighed. "I'm goin' back to Blitzball… for Chappu, and Tidus. Dedicate the first game I win to them!" he balled up his fist, raising it toward the ceiling. Lulu smiled, "I'm sure they would be happy." Wakka smiled faintly.  
  
Yuna sniffled a bit more and stood up once again, shaking the water off of her feet. She lifted her skirt and ran, barefoot, back to her village, crying just a bit…..  
  
  
  
((Okay, I'll try to write more… please tell me how I'm doing!  
  
~Amaye (once again, I'm SO sorry if I ruined it for you.) )) 


	3. Another story has ended

Tidus' head emerged from the water. He took in a large gasp of air as water beaded off of his already wet face. He coughed a bit and swam toward the shore. He crawled out onto the sand; it clung to his wet skin and clothes. He shook his head, flinging water all over... He couldn't remember much...  
  
Yuna?...Who was Yuna..... where was Yuna..... why was he thinking about Yuna? Questions raced through his mind. He got to his feet and wiped away some sand... how long had he been underwater?  
  
"And to think, if you hadn't come floating out of the sea that day...." What? What was that? Who said that? Tidus vaguely remembered it from somewhere... a voice matched along to it... a medium tone, slightly accented...  
  
"...Why are you still here, Sir? Please forgive me... we Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane..." He was utterly confused... What was a Guado? What was the Farplane?  
  
"Being dead has its.... advantages..." Another voice echoed through his mind..... He was almost certain of who had said this... he couldn't remember the name, but he had a voice and picture matched to it.  
  
"After all this is over... promise you'll stay with Yuna." ...Lulu? Was that her name?  
  
He closed his eyes as a beautiful scenery drifted into his mind... A glittering lake, shining as brightly as the moon. A girl... she was crying...  
  
"...Yuna." he heard himself say. The girl stopped crying for a moment and lifted her head. He saw his hand set on her shoulder as he leaned into her for a kiss...  
  
He opened his eyes, smiling. "...Yuna... wherever you are... I'll find you... You won't be alone for much longer." He lifted his feet from the devouring sand and treaded along the beach, toward a small village.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna watched as the sun set. She couldn't help but remember Tidus describing how beautiful it looked...  
  
Lulu set her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Are you all right?" Yuna nodded and smiled. It was fake, of course. "I'm fine..." Lulu set her hands on her hips. "Yuna, I know you... You are still grieving for Tidus... we all know you are... You don't have to smile if it's too hard." Yuna's smile faded a bit. She remembered telling Tidus the same thing.  
  
Wakka spoke up, "Tidus might not be gone, ya? There's still chance he may be out there..." he looked out the window as if searching for Tidus.  
  
Lulu nodded. "Yes, he could be wandering around Spira, somewhere...." She sounded a bit doubtful.  
  
Yuna turned, looking out the window once again. Wakka cleared his throat. "Oh, before I forget, Rikku said she's comin' back to Besaid for a while... The rebuildin' of Home is goin' along great, ya?" he tried changing the subject.  
  
Yuna smiled slightly. "It may do some good to have a visitor..." her voice was slightly monotone and very depressed. Lulu's purple lips spread into a smile. "Wherever Rikku is, you know there will be happiness..." Wakka laughed. "Yeah.."  
  
Yuna continued to stare out at the sunset... Thoughts of Tidus rushed in and out of her mind. Where are you? Are you alive? Why did you leave me.......?  
  
All of her questions had no answers. No answers for her, at least. She couldn't help thinking as her belief for Tidus being alive slipped away, "Another story has ended." 


End file.
